english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008)
Star Wars: The Clone Wars is an American 3D CGI animated television series created by George Lucas and produced by Lucasfilm Animation with the division Lucasfilm Animation Singapore, Lucasfilm Ltd. and CGCG, Inc. It debuted in October 3, 2008 on Cartoon Network and ended it's run on Netflix with all the 13 episodes from season six on March 7, 2014. The series has runned for six seasons with a total of 121 episodes. Dave Filoni is the supervising director to the series. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Ashley Eckstein - Ahsoka Tano *Dee Bradley Baker - Captain Rex *James Arnold Taylor - Obi-Wan Kenobi *Matt Lanter - Anakin Skywalker 'Secondary Cast' *Anthony Daniels - C-3PO *Catherine Taber - Padmé Amidala *Clancy Brown - Savage Opress *Corey Burton - Cad Bane, Count Dooku *Dee Bradley Baker - Commander Cody *Ian Abercrombie - Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious (eps2-104, 113-115) *James Arnold Taylor - Plo Koon *Jim Cummings - Hondo Ohnaka *Matthew Wood - General Grievous *Nika Futterman - Asajj Ventress *Sam Witwer - Darth Maul *Terrence Carson - Mace Windu *Tim Curry - Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious (VA Double; eps89, 104; eps108-112, 116-121) *Tom Kane - Narrator, Yoda 'Minor Cast' *Adam McArthur - Prince Lee-Char *Adrienne Wilkinson - Daughter *Ahmed Best - Boss Lyonie, Clan Member, Dagoyan Master, Jar Jar Binks, Prisoner#2 (ep68), Toydarian Defense Minister (ep47) *Al Rodrigo - Quinlan Vos (ep53) *Alec Medlock - Wag Too *Ami Shukla - Queen Julia *Andrew Kishino - Citizen (eps92-93), Rebel (eps90-93), Saw Gerrera *Angelique Perrin - Adi Gallia, BO-N1 (ep52), Chorus Girl (ep53), MF-80 (ep53), Mama the Hutt (ep53), SN-D1 (ep52), Talia (ep58) *Anna Graves - Droid (ep102), Droid (ep103), Kin Robb (ep115), Meena Tills, Minister of Finance (ep49), Rumi Paramita (ep39), Satine Kryze, Sugi, Teckla Minnau (ep113), Tiplar (ep109), Tiplee (ep109) *Artt Butler - Captain Ackbar *Ashley Eckstein - Aleena (ep96), Female Patron (ep81), K2-B4, Kiera Swan (ep83), Marwigo (ep87), Togruta (ep77), Twi'lek Dancer#1 (ep48), Village Child (ep39) *Ashley Moynihan - Soniee (ep50), Teckla Minnau (ep55) *BJ Hughes - Jar Jar Binks (eps12-18) *Barbara Goodson - Mother Talzin, Nightsister (ep57) *Barry Dennen - Citizen (eps92-93), Ramsis Dendup, Rebel (eps92-93) *Ben Diskin - AZ-3, Guard (ep86), Krismo Sodi (ep86), Morley (ep87), Otua Blank (ep86), WAC-47 *Blair Bess - Even Piell *Bob Bergen - Lama Su *Brian George - Chairman Chi Cho (ep15), Ki-Adi-Mundi, King Katuunko, Male Twi'lek (ep47), Silman (ep118) *Cam Clarke - O-Mer *Cara Pifko - Naa'leth (ep56), Nightsister (ep85), Orphne (ep71), Sionver Boll, Suu Lawquane (ep32), TJ-912 (ep56) *Cas Anvar - Frangawl Cult Leader, Peteen *Catherine Taber - Angel (ep18), BNI-393 (ep101), Betty Droids, Female Aleena (ep71), Female Patitite (ep72), Female Rebel#1 (ep93), Female Rebel#2 (ep93), Karis, Minister (ep49), Nightsister (ep85), Numa (ep20), Observation Droid (ep78), Old Aleena (ep107), Quarren Senator (ep114), Rig Nema (ep119), Servant Girl (ep78), Tactical Droid (ep70), Tryla (ep80), Twazzi (ep84), Voe Atell *Chris Edgerly - Eeth Koth (ep31) *Clancy Brown - Human Bounty Hunter (ep88), Mandalorian Super Commando (ep104), Nightbrother#3 (ep57) *Clare Grant - Latts Razzi *Corey Burton - Analyzer Droid (ep23), Aramis (ep36), Armatan, Battle Droid 513 (ep80), Bec Lawise, Chairman N. Papanoida (ep48), Chata Hyoki (ep55), Citizen (ep93), Death Watch Guard (ep102), Deputy Minister Jerec (ep36), Engineer (ep54), Gobi Glie, Governor Roshti, Gungan Soldier#1 (ep70), HELIOS-3E (ep52), Halsey (ep57), Hogan Tinmar (ep55), J0-N0 (ep52), Karkarodon Thug (ep81), Ky Narec (ep56), Lott Dod (ep114), Loubo (ep87), Mandalorian Bomber (ep34), Mar Tuuk (ep19), Medical Droid (ep81), Mon Cala Soldier#3 (ep67), Muun Guard (ep113), Nightbrother#1 (ep57), Nilim Bril (ep20), Nix Card, Nossor Ri, Oruba the Hutt (ep102), Pirate (ep44), Pirate Guard#1 (ep12), Rebel (ep93), Rish Loo (ep70), Senate Guard (ep9), Senate Guard#1 (ep51), Senator Kharrus (ep12), Service Droid (ep35), Shahan Alama (ep22), Sib Canay (ep48), Siddiq (ep49), Sith Snake (ep121), Sith Warrior (ep121), Sixtat (ep83), TX-20 (ep20), Tiggs Leo (ep44), Warrior#1 (ep34), Zak Zaz (ep49), Ziro the Hutt, Ziton Moj, Zygerrian Guard (ep78), Zygerrian Guard#1 (ep79) *Daniel Logan - 1151 (ep42), Boba Fett, Clone Cadets, Hotshot (ep42), Whiplash (ep42) *Dave Fennoy - Pong Krell *Dave Filoni - Black Sun Leader#2 (ep102), Embo, Enforcer (ep103), Jakoli (ep83), Spots Podal (ep107), Tour Guide Droid (ep103) *David Acord - Albee Dewa (ep72), Brainee (ep48), C-21 Highsinger (ep86), Captain Gray (ep35), EV-A-4D (ep10), Jimba (ep72), LEP-86C8 (ep17), Mandalorian Super Commando (ep104), Pilf Mukmuk (ep12), Pit Droid (ep72), Police Officer (ep103), Pune Zignat (ep14), Rabbit Droid (ep35), Rabbit Droid (ep52), Rotta the Huttlett (ep48), Senate Guards (ep22), Servant Droid (ep22), Servant Droid (ep81) *David Kaufman - Jaybo Hood (ep18) *David Kaye - Citizen (eps92-93), General Tandin, Rebel (eps92-93) *David Tennant - Huyang *Dawn-Lyen Gardner - Citizen (eps92-93), Rebel (eps90-93), Steela Gerrera *Dee Bradley Baker - 99, Admiral Coburn, Admiral Trench, Arok the Hutt, Axe (ep19), Bel (ep10), Blackout (ep38), Boil, Bolla Ropal (ep24), Boost, Bossk, Broadside, Buzz, Byph, CT-1477 (ep42), CT-327 (ep5), Cameron (ep13), Captain Keeli (ep45), Captain Lock (ep31), Captain Silver (ep43), Captain Zak (ep1), Chieftain Thi-Sen (ep15), Chopper (ep16), Citizen (ep91), Clone Troopers, Comet, Commander Appo, Commander Bly, Commander Blitz, Commander Colt, Commander Fil (ep10), Commander Fox, Commander Gree, Commander Havoc (ep30), Commander Jet (ep27), Commander Monnk, Commander Ponds, Commander Stone (ep12), Commander Wolffe, Contrail (ep3), Crasher (ep42), Crys (ep32), Cut Lawquane (ep32), Cutup, Davu Golec (ep36), Death Watch Assassin (ep36), Dogma, Dr. Gubacher (ep98), Droidbait, Echo, Edge (ep30), Feral (ep57), Fives, Flash (ep13), GL-916 (ep52), Gearshift (ep29), Goji (ep40), Goron (ep66), Gregor (ep100), Guard#1 (ep49), Gus (ep16), Hardcase, Hawk, Hawkeye (ep40), Hevy, Jax (ep42), Jek (ep1), Jesse, Jester (ep16), Kage Warriors (ep86), Karina the Great (ep29), Kickback (ep19), Killer (ep96), Kindalo (ep71), Kix, Koho (ep24), Kosmos (ep41), Knox (ep57), Lieutenant Thire (ep1), Longshot (ep62), Lucky (ep13), Mack (ep12), Male Patitite#2 (ep72), Matchstick (ep3), Mixer (ep35), Mon Cala Commander (ep67), Mot-Not Rab, Navigator (ep95), Nikto Guard (ep82), Niner (ep10), Nub (ep5), Onaconda Farr, Ord Enisence (ep23), Ox (ep30), Oz (ep73), Pilf Mukmuk (ep11), Pirate Guard#2 (ep12), Pirates (ep95), Police Droid (ep37), Police Officer#2 (ep107), Pulsar (ep30), Punch (ep16), Quarren (ep81), Quarren Guard (ep68), Quarren Soldier#2 (ep67), RC-1138 "Boss" (ep58), Ratch (ep56), Razor (ep21), Rebel (ep91), Redeye (ep35), Rider#1 (ep72), Ringo (ep73), Robonino, Rod (ep40), Russo-ISC (ep105), Rys (ep1), Saesee Tiin, Scythe (ep30), Secret Service Officer (ep50), Sergeant Charger (ep62), Sergeant Denal, Sergeant Fury (ep42), Sergeant O'Niner (ep5), Sergeant Sinker, Sergeant Slick (ep16), Sith Snakes (ep121), Sith Warriors (ep121), Sketch (ep16), Slammer (ep19), Sochek (ep66), Spark (ep38), Stak (ep21), Super Tactical Droid (ep101), Super Tactical Droid Aut-O (ep98), Superintendent (ep49), Swoop (ep19), TZ-33 (ep65), Tag (ep3), Tee Va (ep49), Thug#2 (ep44), Togruta (ep77), Toydarian Guard#1 (ep58), Toydarian Minister#2 (ep47), Trap (ep30), Trapper (ep40), Traumer (ep57), Tucker (ep19), Tup, Warthog, Waxer, Wooley (ep20), Younger Muun (ep115), Zygerrian Technician (ep79) *Flo DiRe - Jocasta Nu *Fred Tatasciore - Roos Tarpals (ep70) *Gary Anthony Williams - Riff Tamson *Gary Scheppke - TA-175 (ep21) *George Coe - Tee Watt Kaa *George Takei - Lok Durd (ep14) *Georgina Cordova - Ganodi *Gideon Emery - Gotal (ep48), Kerch Kushi (ep54), Lott Dod, Mee Deechi, Toydarian Guard (ep47) *Greg Cipes - Zatt *Greg Ellis - Turk Falso *Greg Proops - Tal Merrick *Gregg Berger - Citizen (eps92-93), Kalani, Rebel (eps92-93) *Gregory Baldwin - Aqualish (ep33), Casiss (ep39), Customs Officer (ep49), Dugs (ep40), Gwarm, Mandalorian (ep49), Moogan Crew Member (ep49), Nahka Urus (ep40), Pirate (ep95), Police Droid (ep33), Seripas (ep39), Tera Sinube (ep33) *Gwendoline Yeo - Bettie-Bot VJ (ep5), Cato Parasitti (ep23), Kalifa (ep65), Nala Se, Peppi Bow (ep17), Twi'lek (ep112) *Ian Abercrombie - Pirate#2 (ep56) *Ian Ruskin - Finis Valorum (ep118) *Jaime King - Aurra Sing, Cassie Cryar (ep33), Customs-droid (ep44), Luce (ep85), Muk Muk Monkey (ep33), Nightsister (ep85), Priestesses *Jameelah McMillan - Computer Voice (ep25), Halle Burtoni, Mahtee Dunn (ep25), Maiden#2 (ep54), Queen Neeyutnee, RO-Z67 (ep25) *James Arnold Taylor - Admiral Dao (ep47), Aleena (ep96), Bannamu (ep33), Barb Mentir (ep12), Bartender (ep81), Citizen (ep91), Computer (ep46), Computer Hologram (ep26), Core Muun#2 (ep114), Dagoyan Master (ep116), Fong Do (ep44), Hotel Attendant (ep33), Joseph (ep116), Katt Mol (ep65), King Manchucho (ep71), Lagon, Lauli Wahlo (ep33), Male Aleena (ep71), Male Patitite#1 (ep72), Osi Sobeck, Pantoran Assembly Representative (ep15), Pilot (ep87), Pirate#1 (ep56), Pirate#2 (ep89), Pirate Trooper (ep39), Police Officer#3 (ep107), Prisoner#1 (eps68-69), Rako Hardeen, Rebel (ep91), Rider#2 (ep72), Senate Guard (ep41), Slave (ep78), TC-326 (ep30), TJ-55 (ep16), Tactical Droid (ep16), Tae Boon (ep21), Thug#3 (ep44), Warrior#2 (ep34), Zygerrian Auctioneer (ep78), Zygerrian Gunner (ep79) *James C. Mathis III - Captain Gregar Typho, Medical Droid (ep51) *James Marsters - Faro Argyus (ep9) *Jason Spisak - Christo (ep55), Citizen (eps91-93), Coruscant Guard (ep55), Lux Bonteri, Pirate (ep95), Rebel (eps91-93), Zinn Paulness (ep55) *Jeff Anderson - Smug (ep66) *Jeff Fischer - Parsel (ep95), Petro, Trainer (ep117) *Jeffrey "Duff" Goldman - Baker Droid (ep52) *Jennifer Hale - Aayla Secura, Lolo Purs (ep37), Riyo Chuchi, Trella Bare'Ah (ep48) *Jim Cummings - Guard (ep93), Pirate (ep95), Rebel (ep93), Warehouse Supervisor (ep89) *Jon Favreau - Pre Vizsla *Julian Holloway - Almec, Guard#2 (ep49), Shoan Kilian *Kari Wahlgren - Letta Trumond *Katee Sackhoff - Bo-Katan *Kath Soucie - Jek Lawquane (ep32), Maiden#1 (ep54), Mina Bonteri (ep54), Mon Mothma *Kathleen Gati - Nightsister (ep85), Old Daka (ep85) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Black Sun Leader#1 (ep102), CS-321 (ep72), Droogan (ep52), Gorga the Hutt, Hay-Zu (ep72), Hutt Henchman (ep82), Jabba the Hutt, Marlo the Hutt (ep53), Pirate#1 (ep72) *Kevin Thoms - Dar (ep65) *Kirk Thornton - Citizen (eps92-93), Rebel (eps92-93), Sanjay Rash *Larry Brandenburg - Sergeant Bric (ep45) *Liam Neeson - Qui-Gon Jinn *Lloyd Sherr - Father *Mark Hamill - Darth Bane (ep121) *Matt Lanter - Citizen (ep91), Clutch (ep66), Death Watch Soldier#2 (ep80), Droid (ep52), Gungan Soldier#2 (ep70), Jan Dez (ep33), Jiro (ep89), Kowakian monkey-lizard (ep39), Lead Deputy (ep89), Lom Pyke, Mandalorian Guard (ep34), Mandalorian Scout (ep36), Mon Cala Soldier#2 (ep67), Neimoidian Guard (ep48), Okalin (ep91), Pablo (ep82), Prisoner (ep81), Ratter (ep65), Secret Service Officer (ep50), Senator (ep114), TV-94 (ep31), TV-94B (ep46), Thug#1 (ep44), Togruta (ep77), Tuktee (ep79), Witness#2 (ep105) *Matthew Senreich - Bartender (ep86) *Matthew Wood - Aqua Droids, Battle Droid 685 (ep15), Battle Droids, Captain Taggart (ep80), Commando Droids, Death Watch Soldier (ep80), Derrown, Droid (ep115), HELIOS-3D (ep22), Kraken (ep115), MagnaGuard (ep83), O.M.5 (ep29), OM 5 (ep47), OM 7 (ep47), OOM-10, OOM-224 (ep1), Onderon Rebel#1 (ep90), Pirate#2 (ep72), Poggle the Lesser, Senate Guard#1 (ep22), Senate Guard#3 (ep22), Super Battle Droids, TF-1726 (ep13), Tactical Droid (ep40), Tactical Droid (ep77), Tagoo (ep72), Vendor (ep93), Wat Tambor *Meredith Salenger - Barriss Offee, Che Amanwe Papanoida (ep48), Ione Marcy (ep33), Pluma Sodi (ep86), Twi'lek Dancer#2 (ep48) *Michael York - Nuvo Vindi *Nick Jameson - Darts D'Nar (ep77) *Nika Futterman - Chi Eekway Papanoida (ep48), Citizen (eps91-92), Dono, Female Alien (ep82), Gardulla the Hutt (ep53), Nightsister (ep57), Raydonian Mother (ep88), Rebel (eps91-92), Shaeeah Lawquane (ep32), Sy Snootles, TC-70, Twi'lek Child (ep107) *Nolan North - El-Les (ep45) *Olivia d'Abo - Luminara Unduli *Olivia Hack - Female Twi'lek (ep96), Katooni *Omid Abtahi - Amis, Mandalorian Super Commando (ep104) *Paul Nakauchi - Savatte (ep116), Sifo-Dyas (ep121) *Pernilla August - Shmi Skywalker (ep59) *Phil LaMarr - Aldeeran Guard (ep55), Amit Noloff (ep18), Bail Organa, Brother Lemcke, Chieftain Pieter (ep80), Clu Lesser, Death Watch Soldier#1 (ep80), Gume Saam (ep54), Kit Fisto, Muun Judge (ep115), Orn Free Taa, Philo (ep22), Quarren Soldier#1 (ep67), Senate Guard (ep37), Senate Guard#2 (ep51), TI-99 (ep38), TX-20 (ep47), Tactical Droid (ep17), Zinn Paulness *Rajia Baroudi - Miraj Scintel *Ricardo Mamood Vega - Atai Molec *Richard Green - Krix (ep66), Lo-Taren *Robin Atkin Downes - Aqualish Senator (ep114), Castas, Cham Syndulla, Cin Drallig (ep105), Elderly Muun (ep115), Ima-Gun Di (ep47), Muun (ep113), Pantoran Guard (ep15), Rattataki Alien (ep107), Rush Clovis, Toydarian Minister#1 (ep47) *Ron Perlman - Gha Nachkt *Ryan Templeton - Lagos (ep50) *Sam Witwer - Alien (ep88), Mandalorian Super Commando (ep104), Son, Weequay Bounty Hunter (ep88) *Seth Green - Ion Papanoida (ep48), Todo 360 *Simon Pegg - Dengar (ep86) *Stephen Stanton - Alien Bartender (ep82), Brother Viscus, Core Muun#1 (ep114), Death Watch Trooper (ep36), Dilanni (ep39), Edcel Bar Gane (ep55), Jay Igno (ep112), Mak Plain, Mas Amedda, Medical Droid (ep114), Meebur Gascon, Moralo Eval, Nightbrother#2 (ep57), Pirate (ep96), Pirate Scout (ep39), Police Officer#1 (ep107), Preigo (ep96), Senator (ep54), Tech#1 (ep84), Toydarian Guard#2 (ep58), Wilhuff Tarkin *Sunil Malhotra - Jinx *Tasia Valenza - Shaak Ti *Terrence Carson - Alien (ep52), Bartender (ep88), Council Member, Cultist, Large Pirate (ep89), Mechanical Voice (ep106), Medical Droid (ep121), Mon Cala Soldier#1 (ep67), Pirate#1 (ep89), Senator Aang (ep52), Toydarian Justice Minister (ep47), Witness#1 (ep105) *Tim Brock - TB-2 *Tom Kane - Balnab Bounty Hunter (ep88), Creature (ep120), Cultist Aide (ep117), Cultist Gunner (ep117), Guard (ep116), Kraken (ep109), Major Rigosso (ep86), Medical Droid (ep110), Mon Cala (ep67), Mr. Borkus (ep100), Muun (ep114), Oked (ep86), Orderly (ep49), Pirate (ep95), Pirate (ep97), Police Captain (ep49), Police Captain (ep103), Police Droids, Police Officer (ep87), Police Probe (ep36), Sabo (ep89), Secret Service Officer (ep50), Senate Guard Captain Jayfon (ep22), TX-21 (ep28), Thug#4 (ep44), Twi'lek Punk (ep55), Wullf Yularen *Tom Kenny - Greedo (ep48), Nahdar Vebb (ep10), Nute Gunray, Silood, Tan Divo, Trade Federation Envoy (ep48) *Victor Brandt - Keeper Arguss *Whit Hertford - Korkie Kryze, Mandalorian Super Commando (ep104) *Zach Hanks - Garnac 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *Dee Bradley Baker - King Katuunko (VA Double; ep47) *Matthew Wood - Rail Jet Conductor (ep4) Category:Cartoons Category:2008 Cartoons